This invention relates to a no-drip syringe adapted for dispensing one or more materials. For example, the syringe can be used to dispense glue, caulking, cement, foods, cosmetics, paint, oil, pharmaceuticals; etc., and any other materials suitable for dispensing thereby comprising a single material or multiple materials as desired. In accordance with this invention, the direction in which the material being dispensed flows during the dispensing operation is reversed when the dispensing operation ends. This reversal of the direction of material flow stops the flow of material from the syringe when it is no longer desired to dispense material from the syringe.
In most prior art syringes, one has to pull back on the plunger in order to stop the flow of material out of the syringe spout. It is also known to utilize a spring which acts on the plunger to automatically pull it back when the pressure on the plunger is released. However, such an approach is unduly complicated and expensive.
Accordingly, the invention disclosed herein provides an infrared no-drip syringe. It has a configuration which can include a minimum of parts and is easy to operate.